


Senior Graduation

by BestiarysTheory



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Goodbyes, Graduations, Proposals, Romance, Senior year, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/pseuds/BestiarysTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Senior Year! And the McCall Pack are afraid of saying goodbye to the people they love before heading to college. Scott has some tough decisions to make about whether or not to keep the pack in tact or going their seperate ways. There's a lot of drama but love and friendship always prevails!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattoos

"So are you excited?" Stiles asked as he and his best friend/brother/the true alpha Scott McCall by his side as they walked through the woods. Scott had been staring at the ground.

"Excited for what?" He questioned. Stiles glared at him as if he were reciting an untruthful accusation. Scott smiled.

"Graduation, dude, It's the peak of our high school! It's the final curtain call of all bad teaching!" Stiles retorted.

"I don't know man, I'm excited I guess but I don't think I'll make it." Scott stated with a sigh.

"Why?"

Scott released an exasperating sigh. "I'm failing PE." He murmured in humiliation. Stiles chuckled.

"How do you fail PE? Heck, I made it." Stiles stated.

"Well, I haven't been attending it for quite a while since I've been trying to save everyone I care about." Scott stated.

"Okay. That's answered, so what are you going to do about it?" Scott shrugged.

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's probably a sign."

Stiles just stared at him.

"What sign?" He asked him.

"That I shouldn't go to college," Scott stated. Stiles had his famous 'confused Stiles' look as he through a stone through the batch of leaves on the other side.

"What?" He questioned rhetorically. "How could you say that? College has been in your mind for a while. Why hinder that?"

"I don't know. I feel like I belong here, with all the murders, supernatural appearances. This town needs me." Scott recited.

"Dude, we've been practically saving the world all our high school life. I think it's time we take a break…it's time you take a break." Stiles replied, emphasizing the word.

Scott didn't reply but he definitely knew how true that statement was. He needed a break but something was pulling him back.

"Look dude, you, and me…heading to San Francisco, I mean, it's what we've been dreaming since we were like in third grade!" Stiles retorted.

"No. That's what you've been dreaming about."

"Come on dude!" Stiles whined. "Is this about Kira?"

Scott didn't reply.

"Oh my goodness, god..." Stiles groaned. "I get that, you dig her and you're totally whipped but look at this, Lydia's heading to Stanford and I'm heading to San Francisco. It's all gonna work out. There's always Skype, well considering I broke my laptop. Oh fuck-" Stiles blabbered.

"It's not about Kira!" Scott stated. "Look, every single day, there's always a new threat coming to Beacon Hills and I feel like it's my duty to protect this town. Don't you get that?"

"But every day you try to protect this town, someone always gets hurt…this time it'll be you." Stiles tried to reason with him. Scott didn't seem fazed. Stiles sighed. "Look. You don't have to always be James Bond and try saving the world. You need to think of yourself sometimes, and how many people you'd hurt if anything happened to you."

Scott took what Stiles was saying to heart but it's not like he didn't think about it before.

"I get it Stiles." Scott stopped him. Stiles nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Remember how we used to walk through these woods way back…until it was terrorized by supernatural creatures?" Stiles said.

"The last time we did that was when I got turned and the rest was just running for our lives." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, I did that. Sorry bud, but at least we got to see dead bodies."

"Yeah, hold that thought. I gotta go take a wiz…" Scott said as he ran behind a tree. Stiles sighed and rubbed his hands together and blew air into them. It was a cold night, given the fact it was summer.

Stiles realized Scott had been gone for quite some time because he immediately heard ruffling of leaves. Stiles laughed.

"You can't fool me Scott." He stated.

It was purely quiet but only the sound of leaves being twirled by the wind. Stiles' grin dropped.

"Okay dude this isn't funny anymore. If it's not you Scott, I've got my baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it." Stiles stated. "It sounded more intimidating in my head." He whispered to himself.

Stiles suddenly heard low growls coming from the distance. Stiles spun around to see nothing but the wind passing (which is impossible).

Then the owls began hooting and he spun back around.

The low growls became less vague and they were behind him.

He slowly turned around to see nothing…until a head popped down from up the branches and began growling into his face.

Stiles squeaked and fell back, started rolling over and banging his head on the tree. He groaned but got up quickly and began panicking.

"We got him." He heard Scott laughing uncontrollably as he appeared from behind the same tree. "Nice one Liam." He said as he began walking and helped Liam down from the tree.

Stiles widened his eyes.

"Fuck you two!" He shouted. Scott and Liam guffawed. "You almost gave me a panic attack."

"Take that for what you did to me." Scott told him as he reminded him about the night he got turned and Stiles crept up on him, hanging upside down his roof.

"I'm guessing you want Lydia to kiss it away huh." Liam teased.

"Oh shut up!" Stiles groaned. "Let's get outta here."

At the Tattoo parlor

"Dude, are you sure you want another tattoo?" Stiles questioned as he skimmed through the catalog.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott smiled. Stiles scrolled his eyes around the room, and stared at the punk rock posters and tattoo designs, ink, sharp needles everywhere.

"But why did you pick a rundown-deathlike-morgue to do the deeds?" Stiles commented. The tattoo man glared at him. "No offense."

"I told you before, how I've always wanted to get a tattoo for my 18th birthday and since it's in only a week from now, I decided why the wait?"

"But don't you think its a little coincidence you're getting a tattoo of a wolf?" Stiles questioned. The tattoo guy looked at the boys with a weird expression like 'these teenage boys are really odd'. Scott glared at Stiles.

"Is it going to…hurt?" Liam asked in concern as he stared at the man preparing the needle. Scott gave him a smirk of reassurance that everything will be fine.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." He told him.

"Ha. Yeah, wait until the aftermath." Stiles laughed.

Liam's eyes widened in complete fright and Scott glared back at him. Stiles shrugged.

"What?"

"Okay. Are you ready?" The bearded man questioned. Scott nodded but perched his lips together, slightly regretting it for a minute.

"Wait-I'm not ready! I told you I get squeamish when I see blood and needles! I get…anxiety." The razor sound began. "Oh god, no!" Stiles fell on the ground and the lights went out for him.

Liam widened his eyes.

"Don't worry about him. Just throw him your shoe and he'll get right back up." Scott told him and groaned slightly at the sharp pain.

Liam obliged and pulled his shoe off and placed it under Stiles' nose. Stiles got up immediately.

"I'm up!" He muttered but fell back down when he saw the needle going deep into Scott's skin. He groaned and fell back on the ground. Liam and Scott sighed.

Scott, Stiles and Liam jumped into Stiles' jeep the moment they left the parlor and Scott's leg was aching. Stiles shut his door.

"Does it look bad?" Scott cringed as he shut his eyes and allowed Stiles and Liam to look at it behind the graze. Stiles opened his mouth for a few seconds before answering.

"It definitely looks like Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn brutally crushing Obi-Wan Kenobi like a car riding over a handicapped dog." Stiles flinched slightly at the sight. Scott and Liam stared at him in complete and utter confusion.

"Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace?" Stiles pointed out. Scott shrugged and creased his confused brow.

"Seriously? None of you guys have seen it either."

"I-"

"No. Don't you dare Scott! I thought I lent Kira the DVD for you to watch it? That's the whole point of lending a movie!"

"Well, I think you and I both know that's not true." Scott raised his eyebrow and that's when Stiles realized what he was trying to say and Stiles gagged at the mental image placed in his head.

"Okay, TMI. Let's go!" He switched on the ignition and he began driving.

"Great. I'm beat." Scott stated then Liam watched as his leg began to heal slightly and the tattoo was not visible but blood had been coming out.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Liam asked in complete concern over his alpha. Scott widened his eyes for a second before shaking it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He tried to sound convincing.

"Oh well. I guess that calls for a Star Wars marathon." Stiles retorted.

"No it doesn't."

"Hey, it does in my world alright!" Scott said. "Luke Skywalker's acting like they own the place. Please, I'm Darth Vader for crying out loud!" Stiles began talking to himself. "But he's still awesome though…"

Scott sighed.

For the love of, Stiles Stilinski!


	2. 2. AM in the morning

Lydia and Kira jumped into Lydia's car after she waltzed up her doorstep at 2:00am. Kira was shocked to see her but realizing that she's friends with a Banshee who predicts death at any minute didn't surprise her though. She actually expected this.

"I don't mean to be rude Lydia, but where are we going at like 2 a.m in the morning?" Kira asked groggily. She was still a little drowsy from her sleep.

"Well, my little cutie-pertudy Kitsune. We're going out…to find dead bodies." Lydia stated. Kira widened her eyes.

"I don't know Lydia. I don't want to have nightmares when I go back to bed." Kira said.

"Who said you're going back to bed?" Lydia questioned. Kira widened her eyes and she looked absolutely shocked and worried. Kira had tried to get back all the sleep she's missed for the past two years fighting supernatural crime, and the ultimate wrath of the finals, so hearing this really bummed her out (but she wouldn't show it).

Lydia laughed.

"Do you actually think I'd bring you out in the middle of the night just to find dead bodies? I'm not that cruel." Lydia said. Kira immediately felt guilty for thinking that. "I actually just wanted some…uh…girl talk."

Kira was stunned. Sure, Lydia and Kira have based a profound bond with each other for the past year however, they never actually had 'girl talks' together, maybe once in a blue moon but they never actually had hearts-hearts. But that's only because they've been so busy trying to save their friends.

"Are you serious?" Kira questioned. Lydia frowned at her. "I mean, you and I have grown closer for the past year and I'm really happy for that. You're like the only person I confide in with everything but…we never actually-"

"Went out together? Well, I thought so to and I think that should change." Lydia stated. Kira smiled brightly and played with her fingers.

Lydia began driving and they drove off in comfortable silence, both drifting off to their little wonderlands. To be honest, Lydia was in a funk, this senior year graduation was supposed to be the year Allison and her got together and prepared their dorm room for Stanford. They had always planned big things for the future but then circumstance came about and hindered those chances. Lydia needed someone to cure her pain and Kira was the perfect fit. She didn't want to make her feel like she was just a side dish that she'd just scoop up when needed because she's more than that, she was Lydia's friend.

But she also didn't want her to be a 'filler' in Allison's shoe because in reality, nobody can ever take Allison's place.

Allison would've been so proud of Lydia for finally allowing people in to help her. Kira was the perfect remedy.

"So tell me. How are you?" Lydia questioned.

"Who? Me? I'm great!" Kira replied.

Lydia nodded.

"And you and Scott?" Lydia asked as she stared back at her.

"We're good…I guess."

"Oh…you still haven't done the deeds yet huh?" Lydia questioned. Kira frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, 'The birds attacking the bees'?" She began vaguely clearer. Kira didn't seem to get it then. "Are you and Scott on second base or not?"

Kira blushed. "Um no…" She replied awkwardly. "We haven't really thought of that."

Lydia nodded in understanding.

Kira sucked in her bottom lip and played with the hem of her camisole nervously before taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Lydia, you're with Stiles now right?"She asked her. Lydia nodded. "Okay. So how are you going to deal with like, uh, you going to Stanford and him going to Beacon Hills Community College after graduation?"

"You mean how we're going to deal with the long distance thing?" Lydia said. Kira nodded her head. "Well, for starters: He doesn't get to make a decision, he'll have to respect any decision I make, but I get a final say in everyone he makes… it just makes our relationship work." Lydia smiled.

Kira giggled and nodded her head.

"Okay. Well anyway. Remember when I told you about my family wanting to move back to New York?" Kira pointed out. Lydia nodded.

"And how you disembodied it with your sword, nicely done by the way," Lydia said. Kira laughed.

"Yeah, anyway…they're still up to thinking about it. As in they've come to a decision on it."

"Okay. But you're not leaving with them right?" Lydia questioned.

Kira sighed.

"That's the thing. I don't think I can do that." Kira said. Lydia frowned. "The deal was that we'd stick around until I finish my Senior year. Since its graduation soon, I'd decided I'd go with them." Kira told her.

"So this means you're leaving Beacon Hills?" Lydia said. Kira nodded.

"Columbia University." She simply said. Lydia widened her eyes.

"Columbia University, that's one of the most top prestigious schools in the States, why are you moping around? You should be celebrating." Lydia stated.

Kira groaned and had a frustrated look in her face. Lydia sighed realizing the one thing that could possibly cause Kira to act all moody.

"You haven't told Scott." Lydia confirmed.

"I've been wondering how I can tell him but I really don't know how. I don't know if I should." Kira said.

"He's your boyfriend!" Lydia laughed as if it were obvious. "You're obliged to tell him. It's the right thing to do Kira." Lydia gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm a bad girlfriend." Kira said.

Lydia rolled her eyes as they entered the 24-hour diner and ordered ice-cream. They sat at one of the tables.

That's what she always said when she was afraid to tell Scott something that probably wasn't that serious.

"1. You're an amazing girlfriend. I'd even wanna date you okay sweetheart!" Lydia said. Kira smiled. "And secondly, you should be celebrating, not keeping this a secret!"

"We're still waiting for the call. It's not for certain I got accepted to it or not, which will probably give me a chance to figure things out." Kira said to herself. "Maybe I'll stick around here, and go to Columbia when I'm ready."

Then a thought came to her. "Maybe I'll just attend here next fall?" She smiled.

Lydia widened her eyes. "What?" She shouted. Kira shushed them as a few of the customers stared at them, college boys winking at them. Lydia didn't seem to notice because her heart belonged to another man.

"Did you just say Beacon Hills University?" Lydia asked. Kira didn't answer as she just dug in her ice-cream, completely not noticing she was in her pajama shorts, luckily she wore a leather jacket and tied her hair back so it looked like she was heading out.

She didn't look up at Lydia's eyes.

"Beacon Hills University…? Kira, that makes no sense!" Lydia stated.

"Why does my life have to always make sense? I mean with the supernatural aspect, a little change of route won't interrupt anything. I'll still go to Columbia just…maybe in a year." Kira said.

Lydia nodded and chuckled in complete realization.

"I get it." Lydia smiled. "It's obvious you're not thinking clearly because you're thinking about Scott! I mean I get it he is your first crush but-" Lydia stopped herself when Kira glared at her with those puppy eyes of hers. Lydia immediately regretted it.

She got up and went over to her side. She wrapped her arms around Kira.

"I meant first real relationship." She corrected herself. "But you can't pass up something as incredible as Columbia. And there will be other guys…I promise." Lydia stated.

Kira didn't reply as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She'd never felt like this about anyone before, Scott was her first love. Sure, she's been in teenage relationships but Scott was her first real love. He might have lost his but she for sure knew he was hers.

Sometimes she'd wished Malia was here to say something blunt like she always says and to tell her she's an idiot to be so hung up over a guy like this.

"Um…I think I better get going. I'll see you at school." Lydia said before getting up. Kira frowned. How was she going to get home?

Her question was answered when she looked up and saw her mother standing by the door with her arms crossed. She sighed.

Noshiko drove the two of them back home and Kira barged in and went up to her room.

"Kira," Noshiko called.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about anything right now, I'm really tired." Kira stated.

She really wasn't in the mood to have one of her mother's talks about how 'Foxes and Wolves cannot get along' and that this was the right thing for them to separate.

"Kira, before you go. I want to tell you something." Noshiko urged and Kira reluctantly spun around to face her mother's stern face but instead all she saw was empathy and kindness.

"I understand what you're going through. I was a teenager before. High School is the one place you feel like you belong and not the stinky world out there. I remember when you were little, how you'd always dream about rearranging the stars in the sky in the way you saw it and you'd always perform little plays about how you'd be in High School." She said emotionally. "You were very theatrical back then,"

Kira smiled.

"And that let alone broke my heart because I knew one day you'd grow old and have to make decisions of your own which will intend let you live me and your father behind." She said.

"It's up to you if you want to take up this Columbia offer. You are 18 after all but…I just want you to realize that whatever choice you make will influence your future. And I really want you to be happy."

Kira frowned.

"So is that why you urged us all to live in New York together?"

"I know that sounds selfish but I would always want my Shojo with me wherever I am." Noshiko stated. Kira began walking up to her.

"Mom, I'll always be your little girl," She said giving her a hug. "Just slightly older and better with a sword,"

"Oh is it so my little thunder Kitsune?" Noshiko giggled then she whispered something in Japanese to her and Kira smile in contentment.

"I love you too mom."

Kira knew her mom could be difficult at times but she only did it because she cared and Kira had no problem with that…

... ...


	3. At the School

At the school: Locker Room

"So have any of you heard from Malia lately? She's not returning any of my calls or my texts." Isaac asked as he pulled his shirt off and threw on his buttoned up Tee. The shirtless guys (except for Stiles) shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her. She's probably mauling and demolishing some tiny little hopeless animal dude." The new guy Theo laughed as he moisturized his body. The girls peaking over the window screamed. He'd been quite the ladies man ever since he came to Beacon Hills.

He'd sort of joined the pack after trying to look for one for ages after his own deserted him and turned out he was sort of related to Malia and Derek since the alpha was Malia's mom and not to mention, he's also childhood friends of Scott and Stiles…maybe for Stiles they were enemies.

"Hey dick, shut up! Shouldn't you be at some Rodeo race?" Stiles said, teasing his Texas voice. Theo sighed.

"She has been acting weird lately. She smells funny." Liam pointed out.

"She's a coyote, don't all wolves smell funny?" Stiles said.

"That's only in those shitty Twilight movies." Theo stated.

"Did you try going to her house?" Scott asked him. Isaac nodded.

Isaac was completely worried about Malia.

Two weeks ago, she was the normal short-tongued-Malia he knew and loved but then a few days later, she started acting weird, she sort of distanced herself from him and even missing school. He had been trying to get hold of her but she's not budging.

"I've went up to her like three times this week but her dad always told me she wasn't in at the time and I knew for sure he was lying. Something's wrong."

"I'm pretty sure she's fine. It's probably a period thing, I mean, when Lydia got angry at me and ignored me for not buying her chocolate for like a straight whole week, I was like 'what the hell did I do?' only to my surprise. She had PMS."

The gang groaned.

"Who wants to know about your girlfriends issues down there dude." Theo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, can't you like spend five minutes without mentioning her name?" Liam asked.

"No. That's physically and psychologically impossible. I love that woman way too much." Stiles stated. The gang just laughed at him and he shrugged. "But anyway, try smooth talking her and put pancakes with peanut butter on her doorstep. She'll come out eventually."

"That's disgusting."

"Isn't that weird?" Theo questioned. "That you all wound up dating the same girls?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Scott dated Allison then Allison dated Isaac and now Scott's dating Kira, Stiles dated Malia but now he's dating Lydia and Malia with Isaac and not to mention Lydia kissed Scott once." Liam laughed.

Huh, that was weird…

Isaac actually returned to Beacon Hills for the senior year and it was crazy how far that was. When he got back after grieving Allison back in France, he realized he needed his friends but to his surprise, the gang his expanded.

He met Malia in the woods where he caught her crying by the tree, she smelt his scent and started attacking him but then when they eyes met, it was like everything had been lifted off their shoulders and she pulled away.

Malia had just broken up with Stiles and it was by far the hardest thing she had to deal with and Isaac came in and scooped the pain and frustration away. You could say it was love at first bite because…she bit him.

"And you had a crush on Scott's girlfriend so I guess you join the group." Stiles pointed out and the gang guffawed except for Scott who stared at the gang in confusion and then to Liam who blushed.

"But he's with Hayden now." Theo said. "Great choice my friend, for a sophomore, she is smoking."

"Don't listen to these idiots dude. Just give her some space, maybe she's having a mid life crisis or something. Girls have those, you'll get over it." Scott told Isaac.

"'Mid life' crisis my ass! That girl is gonna dump you!" Stiles teased.

Isaac sighed.

He had to figure this out.

The coach entered the room and sighed before blowing his whistle to get the boys' attention.

"Alright! No more x's and o's, I've decided that since this was the final practice of the season, I'd like to lay out a speech I've prepared for y'all!" Coach began as he pulled out a piece of paper. "You suck!"

When this was said, the team was confused. Scott frowned.

"Oh sorry guys, that was meant for Greenberg. Forget all of that," He said then switched the page over and began reading. "For a lot of you, this is your last year in this school, and for the others, unfortunate for you because you're stuck with me for the next year." He laughed. "But I'd like to take the time to thank you all for the hard work you've put into this season. I know it's been a tough few years in this school, not only sucking at Lacrosse but, having to deal with the crazy things that happen in this town. But I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He trailed off and dropped his head to the ground, his mouth quivering.

"Thank you." He said with his voice breaking. "Thank you for being the piece of work I have to deal with and fix. You guys are the best team I've ever had to coach for in my entire years of coaching, especially with your captain Scott McCall being there for me. I treated him like crap yet he just sucked it up like a man and still continued to take my shit and that's what I call great sportsmanship." He said looking at the alpha and Scott smiled. "And then there's his sidekick Stiles Bilinski,"

"Um…coach, I thought we established that it's 'Stilinski' as in my dad's the Sheriff." Stiles pointed out.

"This young man, is a lost cause in the sport of Lacrosse, if I had a penny of how many times this man had lost every shot, I'd probably be a millionaire, a penniaire if you will." He said, completely ignoring Stiles words. "But then he shocked many with his astounding charisma and three shots and that my friends, show a true Lacrosse Player, someone, who despite his countless mistakes, gets up and shows true fellowship."

Scott and Stiles grinned widely at this 'non' negative speech Coach had been bestowing upon.

"That leads me to declare that these two deserve incentive and I'm glad to reward them with the Man of the Year Award and Fellowship award!" Coach Finstock stated and the crowd applauded and banged on the lockers. Stiles and Scott walked up to accept the two medals and the miniature trophies.

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed and Scott grinned widely. He gave Coach and pat on the back and the coach just nodded as if he didn't care but he was trying to hide his happiness by not crying but he didn't succeed.

The two young men accepted their awards with honor and took a seat.

"Its Senior year and graduation is closely by and I just want to leave you with this message. It's a cruel world out there and I just want you to know that Graduation isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's the time to make mistakes. Get on a train and get lost somewhere, have sex…a lot!" The gang laughed. "Major in social work and philosophy because there's definitely no career out of that one. Change your mind and change it again and again because it's only temporary. And when you find a place where you say, it's enough, and then you know you're content. You've got a full life ahead of you so make 'em count." Coach stated.

Scott had been listening attentively and took everything in. "So take my advice and meditate on it. I don't want see you guys again in 10 years time." He shouted. "I'm really going to miss you guys!" Coach began crying and the team all crowded around him to comfort him and he just shouted but you knew he was grateful.

Scott didn't have to make these hard decisions so quickly. He had a whole life ahead of him and even though his friends have been drifting apart, he knew they'd always find they way back to each other.

… …

At the school: Editorial

Lydia had been working on the final touches of the school's year book, she needed one more extracurricular if she were to end up in Stanford and she took up the Editing club.

Kira had begun prancing and skipping over to Lydia whilst humming a melody. Lydia smiled when she reached her. Kira flashed an envelope at her.

Lydia was curious as she took it. "What is this?"

Lydia opened it and unfurled the paper and saw 'The University of Columbia' in big bold letters.

"The University of Columbia would like to cordially invite you, Miss Kira Yukimura, to attend our prestigious School…" Lydia began screaming. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Oh my gosh…" Kira laughed.

Lydia continued reading. "You and 35 other students are invited for early orientation!" She finished and stared at her friend. "Kira this is huge! Your parents must be so proud."

"Lydia you're the only one that knows." Kira told her as she stared at the ground. Lydia widened her eyes.

"But you've already accepted right? I'm throwing you a going away party, this is crazy."

"Well you're not going to get rid of me that easily. We've still got a yearbook to edit right?" Kira stated. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said.

... ...


	4. Decisions

"So graduation this weekend," Kira began as she and her boyfriend entered her backyard with their hands interlocked together. Scott immediately released an exasperating sigh, knowing that that word would probably be a topic of discussion in every conversation.

"I get that people expect me to just jump up and fall into a pit of fire that is college." He joked.

Scott and Kira collapsed on Kira's backyard hammock and began swinging on it.

"The unbelievingly depending doom of our future," He sighed. Kira frowned and stared up at him.

"You okay?" Kira asked. "Are you nervous about the graduation?" She asked.

"My parents, Stiles…everyone," Scott pointed out the people that made him nervous about graduation. "They're all happy as long as I'm talking about college."

"Stiles chose to go to college, but I was obliged to."

"By who?" Kira asked.

"My mom…" He simply replied.

"Come on, your mom's the sweetest thing ever. She'd never pressure you into doing something you don't want."

"It's not her. It's me. I need to make decisions that would help me provide for my family. And I've had offers from other colleges…and I'm really listening."

"I get it Scott." Kira began. This was it. She had to tell him everything. "I also have decisions to make too…"

"Like what?" He asked in confusion as she stared at her worried crease.

The backyard patio door was slid open and Noshiko came out. The couple darted their heads at her.

"I thought I heard you two. I was just making some cookies inside. Are you guys' hungry?" Noshiko asked. The two were quiet and awkward. "I interrupted something didn't I?" She asked.

"Just talking mom," Kira said.

"Homework," Scott lied but trying not to give her the wrong impression. Kira smiled.

Noshiko nodded and went back inside.

Kira got up from the hammock.

"Speaking about homework,"

Scott laughed and shrugged.

"I was joking." He said but took her hand and they entered the house and ran up to her room. Scott planted a kiss on her cheek before they started with 'homework'.

… …

Scott entered his house to the smell of his mom's favorite Italiana. She only cooked it when an occasion popped up and this really got him nervous.

He followed the scent of the aroma, to the living room where he heard a few familiar people talking. He entered the room to see the Sheriff and Stiles sitting by the table and laughing whilst Melissa placed the food on the center of the table.

The group lifted their heads when Scott appeared and grinned widely.

"Hey buddy!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh you're back. We thought you'd be staying over at Kira's for dinner." Melissa smiled.

"So, your mother was kind enough to invite us for dinner since she was probably going to die without her." Sheriff teased. Melissa blushed and just slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Oh Sheriff…Now I see where Stiles gets his sense of humor fun." She stated.

Scott has noticed that his mom and the Sheriff have been acting really weird together lately…almost flirtatious. He knew they were hiding something and that the possibility of them dating was probably a 98.8% chance.

"I hope you're hungry." Melissa said as he prepared the dinner and Scott took his seat.

After preparing, she sit down with the men and then they went on to a full on 30 minute conversation, with no interruptions.

"So how's Kira?" Melissa asked as they dug into their food. Scott just shrugged as he swallowed his bite.

"She's okay I guess, we were talking about graduation and if we're ready to leave High School or not." He told them.

"Huh, I had the same conversation with Lydia. She's pretty much ecstatic about getting rid of that dump of a school." Stiles said. Sheriff glared. "Her words, not mine."

Sheriff and Melissa smiled at each other.

"Well we're glad you had a good day." Melissa smiled at Scott. "And you had a good day."

Scott nodded. He noticed that Melissa and Sheriff were sitting too close to each other and sure, they've done that before in front of them ever since their 'non-official relationship' began but this time this was different. They somehow looked nervous.

Stiles dug into his food, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"What's the occasion mom?" Scott questioned.

Melissa sucks in a deep breath and stared back at Sheriff. They nodded and stared back at the boys.

"Well as you may have noticed. Stiles' father and I have been friends for a while and now-"

"You're dating." Scott confirmed.

"I wnew it!" Stiles stated with a mouthful.

Sheriff and Melissa said.

"Uh…it's a little more than that." Sheriff slightly whispered and grabbed hold of her hand. Scott frowned.

"Your father, Stiles, and I are getting married." Melissa blurted out.

Scott was completely shocked.

They were what?

Stiles head shot up with his eyes widened.

"What?" Stiles questioned as the fell out of his mouth.

Sheriff and Melissa shrugged.

"Surprise!" she whispered.

"But…you guys weren't even together for that long."

"I get that. But we've been having these feelings for years but not knowing how to pursue it." Sheriff said. "I love your mother Scott."

Scott smirked and nodded.

"And Stiles, I know this may seem that I'm taking your mother's place but I would never in a million years ever do that or make you think I would. You mean a lot to me like my second son but, I would never take Claudia's face-" Melissa tried to assure him and he just chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry. If I wanted anybody to be my stepmom, I'd want it to be you. Thank you for making my dad happy." He said to her. Melissa smiled and her lips began to quiver.

Scott patted John's shoulder and gave him his approving Scott smile and they all soon got into a series of hugs.

"So I guess things are going to be different from now on?" Scott said to Stiles. "With you being my brother and all?"

"Are you crazy?" Stiles questioned. "You've always been my brother." The two men grinned widely at each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I've got to go text Kira."

"Of course you have to," Stiles laughed. "Her mom tells me she's packing for Columbia though so maybe you can just pop by and help her."

Scott frowned.

Packing for Columbia?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

… …

Kira's phone began vibrating and she opened it to see the picture of Scott making a goofy face appearing. She bit her lip lightly and had a wide grin before answering.

"Hello…" She greeted.

"Bonjour, did somebody order a pizza pie?"Scott's voice appeared in French accent.

"I didn't order pizza." Kira laughed.

"Special delivery," He shouted from outside.

She jumped out of the bed and opened her winder to see Scott on the tree with a pizza box and a picnic basket.

"I don't believe this."

"I figured we'd have a little date before graduation, and since we haven't had luck on dates, I want to make it up with our favorite pizza, Hawaiian…and what better way to end it with sushi and chocolate covered strawberries?"

"It wouldn't be right!" Kira laughed and helped him in.

After eating the food and feeling extremely full, the only thing left was a chocolate covered strawberry and a ball sushi."

"Pick," Scott urged. Kira pouted. "Come on, this could very well be your best and last meal but you wouldn't know because you wouldn't choose."

"Fine then," She replied and pointed to the strawberry. He fed it to her and she took a bite out of it and moaned in delight.

"You were right." She giggled.

He smiled and he removed a piece of chocolate sticking out on her lip.

"So the Columbia Honors Program." Scott brought up. Kira sighed.

"How did you hear about that?"

"A lot of people heard about it…but how come I wasn't one of them?" Scott questioned.

"Because I'd know what you would say." Kira stated.

"Of course you should go; it's the right thing to do." He said even though it broke him inside but it was the truth.

"But why do I have to always do the right thing? I like it here, you guys will all be here and I'll miss everything." Kira said.

"You can't pass up something as amazing as Columbia?" Scott said with his voice changing its tone. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Earlier today?"

"One of the things," She said. "I've been trying to convince my parents about staying here for another year, take classes at BHU or something."

"Kira, this is Columbia you're talking about. You can't pass it up." Scott told her.

"I guess I don't know life once I'm in High School." She whispered, and then looked deep into Scott's eyes. "But I just wish life could just slow down…to a stop."

"We're going to graduate. That is gonna happen. Nothing will ever slow down Kira." Scott told her.

"I know but…I'll be losing a lot of people I love because of that? Ever had that feeling that you can't live without something that will always be far and far away from you?" Kira asked him as she held his hand.

He stared down at their interlocked hands and looked back up to stare into her eyes.

"Kira-"

"Scott you don't have to say anything. I'd like to be better at saying goodbye than you someday." She stopped him with a giggle as she got up and walked over to the window.

She was right, Scott has said goodbye to a lot of friends over the years and it's been tough for him.

"Why are you saying goodbye? We've still got Graduation!" He told her. She smiled.

"I meant goodnight." She replied.

He grinned and moved his cheek for her to kiss him but instead when she leaned in, he snuck a move and kissed her cheek instead, she laughed.

"Bye," He said to her.

"Bye." She replied as she watched him climb down the tree and running over to his bike. She smiled.

That was a bust!

Well, this weekend was the big day…their platform for saying heartfelt goodbyes to the people she loved.

... ...  
Kudos!


	5. Stiles is so smitten

Stiles and Lydia were lying on his bed, with Stiles' arms wrapped around her body like a cocoon and her fingers laced around his.

Stiles and Lydia got together shortly after his breakup with Malia. It wasn't a rough breakup like expected, it was actually amicable because they both realized they weren't meant for each other.

Stiles couldn't shake off his feelings for Lydia and he realized that when she began spending time with Deputy Parrish and when Theo took her to prom but Lydia came running back to him at the time.

Whilst with Malia, she couldn't focus on Stiles and look for her mother and upon the breakup, Isaac came back and she instantly fell in love so it was kind of a win-win situation.

Lydia and Stiles sat there, watching the TV in his bedroom. Lydia chuckled as she remembered something.

"What?" Stiles grinned and stared at her pale olive angelic face like he was infatuated by the amount of beauty...and he was.

He was completely smitten.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering how you got me that 50 inch Flat Screen TV for my birthday." She laughed.

"Actually it was 55. Yeah, I do too." He smiled as they spooned together. "College savings went down the drain."

"At least you've got a Scholarship." She pointed out.

"Thank god for that." He stated. Lydia giggled.

"Speaking of Scholarships. I'm going to Stanford right? And you're going to BHCC?" She pointed out.

He shrugged.

"I really don't know actually?" He replied, sounding complete perplexed.

"You don't know!" She said uprightly. "So I could be 153.77 miles away from you and you're not sure if you're going to BHCC or not? I don't do the long distance thing Stiles!"

"I didn't think you'd worry so much about it." He laughed nervously as he saw his girlfriend glaring down at him.

"Well I don't...I mean...we did say that we shouldn't put too much strain on our relationship and that you do your thing and I do mine. So no..." She said, cuddling back into his arms. "I'm not worried."

She was lying.

"Okay. So what's wrong with Malia anyway? Isaac's been blabbering about her all the time about how she's been avoiding him for the past week. I'm also kind of curious too." He asked with a concerned look in his eye.

Just because he and Malia broke up, doesn't mean he didn't immediately stop caring for her. He did worry about her sometimes, especially since she's still getting back into the whole human thing.

Lydia didn't mind, I mean sometimes it gets annoying but Stiles was Malia's first love and she knows how it feels to get over a first love.

"Um...she's good I guess." Lydia shrugged even though she didn't seem convincing. She can never fully understand why she can't lie to Stiles because he knows her like an open book.

Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"What is it Lydia? Do you know something?" Stiles said. She shook her head.

He sighed. "Spill it."

"Okay..." She sighed. "Just promise me you won't tell anybody, Peter, Scott and especially Isaac!"

He just nudged her for her to continue.

"Okay um...I talked to Malia the other day, well she called me over the phone and told me she was running away, so I asked why and she uh...she told me it's because of Isaac."

"What did Isaac do to her? I swear to god-"

"No! It's nothing that he did, it's what happened between them." She said vaguely. "Well, she told me that she's discovered weird things happening to her lately, she's going crazy. She's been acting irregular, mood swings to a whole other level, constipated, she's craving dead possums, having the need to kill, sweating, restlessness, hyperactivity and she's also having...a sexual arousal!" Lydia emphasized.

"She's on her periods?" He asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"No. Try again."

Stiles was confused for a second before finally getting it.

"Oh, it's mating season." He said.

Lydia frowned at him.

"No you idiot. She's pregnant!" Lydia stated.

Stiles jaw dropped.

"What!" He shouted and Lydia shushed him.

"Shh. Your dad's sleeping." She said.

"Oh no. My dad's with Melissa for the night and Scott's with Kira." He told her.

"Oh..." Lydia whispered with a nod.

So Stiles and Lydia were alone for the night. Interesting...

She mentally blushed at the thought.

"So are you sure Malia's pregnant?!" He questioned frantically. He was shocked.

Lydia shrugged as she began playing with the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Well, yeah. When I went up to her and I told her about it, she denied it and that she didn't need a pregnancy test to prove that she isn't pregnant." Lydia told him.

"So she's not for certain 'carrying some werewolf/coyote crossbreed baby'?" He asked.

"It is possible that she is."

"How accurately possible? Like 50% or 99.9%?" He asked?

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably 69%" she told him. He sighed. "But look at it Stiles, at the end of the day, she did have unprotected sex with Isaac and she's been acting funny. The symptoms don't have to be like every other pregnancy, hence her being a werecoyote!"

Stiles sighed.

"But let's probably not get involved. Let's give her some time and space. She'll probably confront Isaac and us when she's ready." Lydia stated as she roamed her hands up and down his body. Stiles smirked.

"Yeah, let's focus on Stanford and BHCC." He smiled. She stopped her flirtateous signals and sighed.

"Yeah," Her smile dropped. "I think I'm going to sleep." She told him and rolled back to her side and switched of the lamp.

Stiles was confused.

Did he say something wrong?


	6. Last Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day and the pack have to come to terms that their adults and have to make tough decisions and say goodbye...
> 
>  
> 
> Pairs: Stydia/Scira Friendships: Sciles/Kydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by graduation moments from a movie I love!

"Welcome, friends, parents, to Beacon Hills High School Senior Graduation!" The principal began and the crowd of seniors' graduating and the guests applauded.

"Welcome to our Senior High Recipients!" The principal exclaimed.

And in unison the seniors all stood up and the guests applauded in greeting. The principal set them down and began the ceremony, mentioned a few things about this year's seniors, then brought a few teachers on stage to say a few things themselves. Coach just said a heartwarming 'Y'all are dead to me' and added 'You still suck Greenberg!'

The principal then brought up the valedictorian…

"Lydia Martin!" he called out and the crowd applauded. Kira nudged her arm and she smiled and got up and went up the stage.

She stood in front of the crowd confidently but inside she was biting her nails. Sure, she's Lydia 'freaking' Martin but, everything she said usually got someone in trouble.

But today was different; she was saying goodbye to the place she will forever have memories in…and memories that will live forever in her mind and heart.

She was also saying goodbye to old friends that she grew up with as a kid so it was quite tough for her but knowing the person she is… she doesn't show her emotions.

The pack woke up on the day of their Graduation not knowing what to expect. Sure, they all knew that they're graduating but living and being in the reality of it all are totally different things.

Lydia took a deep breath before beginning.

"Beacon Hills High is a place where our teachers encourage us to plant our future into our minds and hearts. And define ourselves as we choose…where a shy girl is badass with a lacrosse stick." Lydia giggled as she stared at Kira who blushed and the crowd 'whooped'. "And where a jock, can cook up a mean beef turkey," Lydia motioned to Theo who just pretended to be oblivious to what's being said. Lydia rolled her eyes. "But High School is a place we'll keep for the rest of our lives. No matter where we are, it'll always be the gate way to our future selves."

The graduates applauded.

"This town is weird, but having friends like these make it all the more fun!" Lydia said staring at the pack. Everyone laughed.

"So I'd like to dedicate this last line to everyone here, students." She began. "Saying goodbyes are tough. There's always tears, heartbreak and sadness. So I think, don't think of this day as a send off to all your friends, think of it as a 'see you later'." Lydia said and the whole crowd applauded. Stiles stood up from his seat, and clapped for Lydia as he began climbing up the stage. She was confused.

"Give it up for Lydia Martin!" He said through the mic.

What the hell was he doing?

"Oh that was sweet. I especially enjoyed the ending. It was really touching which brings me to what I'm about to say." He began.

"It's going to be freaking hard saying goodbye to my friend Scott McCall." He said staring at Lydia. "But saying goodbye to this woman right here is unthinkable."

The crowd 'awwed' and Lydia blushed. Stiles grinned and turned back to the crowd.

"Graduation sucks because you have to make tough decisons after that. Like college for instance," He said. "So I've made my decision."

"I've chosen Architectural studies." Stiles exclaimed and the crowd applauded. "But I've also chosen Lacrosse!" He added and the crowd roared. Lydia clapped for her boyfriend. "The University of California, Berkeley offers me both. That's where I'm going to be attending next fall." Stiles stated.

Lydia's eyes bulged as she realized what he said. Stiles smiled.

"But most of all, I chosen the person that fills my heart with happiness, which is why I picked a school that's estimated to be 32.7…" He took a pause as he turned around to stare at Lydia. "Miles from you…" He grinned as he stared at her, filled with tears in her eyes.

The crowd 'awws' yet again and Lydia's parents as well as Stiles' grinned proudly.

At that moment, he knew where he belonged.

"Miss Lydia Martin, Stanford University, Pre-Law…" He said for her as he pulled her by the hand and twirled her around until she was facing the crowd. He smiled in appreciation and the crowd gave her a round of applause.

After that whole bombshell incident, Stiles and Lydia took their seats.

"That was sweet." Lydia teased. Stiles scoffed.

"I can be romantic when I want to be, baby." Stiles stated.

Lydia grinned. Stiles grinned back, planting a kiss on her cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers as they looked forward, content in where they were.

He called out the names of the graduates so that they could accept their diplomas.

"Scott McCall." The principal called. Melissa screamed and took a picture.

"Lydia Martin." She accepted the diploma. Natalie was crying.

"Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles jumped up and down like a schoolgirl and so was his dad.

"Malia Tate..." He then called out. "Malia Tate?" He questioned when nobody came up. Everyone was wondering where she was.

"I'd like to ask all our High School graduates to stand up!" The principal began. "Move your tassels to the side." He said and the students obliged.

Then he said the words that determined the rest of their lives.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2014 of Beacon Hills High! You've graduated!" He exclaimed and then the students threw their graduation caps in the air, signifying their graduation and they crowd went all crazy.

The students all gave each other hugs and the pack were united in a group hug.

"We've graduated!" Kira screamed and threw her arms around Kira whilst Stiles and Scott embraced.

Lydia laughed then she wrapped her arms around Theo.

"You'll always be the most jerkiest, best prom date ever." Lydia said hugging him.

"Gonna miss you too Lyds," He said.

Scott and Stiles embraced.

"University of Berkley huh?" Scott pointed out.

"Oh yeah. We're scheduled to beat some Lacrosse but next semester." Stiles said. Scott laughed.

"Dream on." Scott grinned, as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry dude. You're the alpha!" Stiles stated. Scott laughed. "I love you man."

"I love you too." They embraced in an embarassing bro hug.

As they pulled away, Scott caught Kira grinning like a freak with her parents congratulating her on her graduation.

He smiled.

"You need to go after her man." Stiles stated. Scott frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You've already let one go, and look at what happened to that." He said, clearly referring to Allison. "Don't screw up with this one."

Scott knew what he meant.

And Stiles was right.

"Scott! Stiles!" Melissia and Sheriff came running to them, with pride in their eyes. Melissa was sobbing as she met up with her son.

Here come the kisses...

"Lydia!" Isaac called her as she was about to make her way to the ladies room.

Lydia spun around and smiled at him.

"Congratulations. Great speech!" He said.

"Oh thanks. I'm glad it's over." She said. He smiled.

"So like anyway, I was wondering if you've heard from Malia by any chance? She hasn't been returning my calls or my texts." He told her with a worried frown creasing between his eyebrows.

She was mentally cooing at the thought of a baby with Isaac's adorable face cloned onto it. A mini Isaac...

She was contemplating whether or not to tell him about Malia's situation so she did the only thing a true friend would do.

"She's heading out of town. If you want to say goodbye to her before she leaves, then I suggest you go now." She informed him.

Isaac frowned.

"But I dont-"

"Go!" She urged him. He nodded and immediately shrugged his gown off and threw it at her and began running through the woods.

"Isaac!" She called back. He turned around and she threw him his keys for his van that was in the pocket of his gown. He smiled back and ran over to his van.

Lydia smiled.

She's officially a love expert!

… …

After all the craziness of the graduation finally ending, Scott and Stiles' favorite band Blink-182 played and the crowd was rocking inside the school hall.

Scott and Stiles decided that that was a good a time to dance together and after a few songs later, they decided to go find their significant others. Kira pulled Scott aside and they began walking out of the hall and to the lacrosse field.

"Where are you taking me?" Scott laughed. Kira smiled.

Scott and Kira sat on one of the Bleachers together, staring at the polluted field, the white chairs all on the ground and plastic cups and plates lying everywhere.

"I still can't believe we graduated. We graduated Kira!" Scott said giddily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kira nodded.

"I know crazy isn't it?" She said. "Um…Scott I need get something off my chest." She said. He pulled away and stared at her.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." He assured her.

Kira took in a deep breath and Scott placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it in comfort. He knew what this talk was about.

"I think I've run out of goodbyes Scott,"

"Come on, don't you even say that?" Scott tried to stop her.

"It's taken me a long time to get a grip on this long distance thing." She said. "So like what, I come over spring break and leave again? And come back her in the summer and leave again?"

"Yeah, that was the plan right?" Scott said.

"I don't think I can do it Scott. I really hope you understand." Kira's voice began cracking. "I mean, it'd be great to spend every minute of every hour with you but…it's going to be a huge strain. And I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense but I can't seem to find the words that I'm looking for."

"Kira, I understand-"

"No you don't!" She argued and stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes with tears in hers. "I love you Scott. I love you more than anything but…I think I should go off on my own right now. I don't think I'll be able to take the fact that I'll be leaving all the people I care about behind, leaving you but…" She sobbed as she stared at the ground.

Scott's frown creased into a sad expression. He felt an odd nostalgic/déjà vu moment in this conversation. He wanted to make it work this time.

He lifted her face so she could face him and he removed the tears from her eyes.

"I know…" He assured to her.

"I don't want to do this but-"

"Shh…you don't have to say it. I know." He assured her and he planted his lips on her forehead as she sobbed on his gown collar. He pulled her into his arms securely and held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Scott shook his head.

There was nothing to be sorry about.

... ...


	7. Last Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day and the pack have to come to terms that their adults and have to make tough decisions and say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by graduation moments from a movie I love!

"Welcome, friends, parents, to Beacon Hills High School Senior Graduation!" The principal began and the crowd of seniors' graduating and the guests applauded.

"Welcome to our Senior High Recipients!" The principal exclaimed.

And in unison the seniors all stood up and the guests applauded in greeting. The principal set them down and began the ceremony, mentioned a few things about this year's seniors, then brought a few teachers on stage to say a few things themselves. Coach just said a heartwarming 'Y'all are dead to me' and added 'You still suck Greenberg!'

The principal then brought up the valedictorian…

"Lydia Martin!" he called out and the crowd applauded. Kira nudged her arm and she smiled and got up and went up the stage.

She stood in front of the crowd confidently but inside she was biting her nails. Sure, she's Lydia 'freaking' Martin but, everything she said usually got someone in trouble.

But today was different; she was saying goodbye to the place she will forever have memories in…and memories that will live forever in her mind and heart.

She was also saying goodbye to old friends that she grew up with as a kid so it was quite tough for her but knowing the person she is… she doesn't show her emotions.

The pack woke up on the day of their Graduation not knowing what to expect. Sure, they all knew that they're graduating but living and being in the reality of it all are totally different things.

Lydia took a deep breath before beginning.

"Beacon Hills High is a place where our teachers encourage us to plant our future into our minds and hearts. And define ourselves as we choose…where a shy girl is badass with a lacrosse stick." Lydia giggled as she stared at Kira who blushed and the crowd 'whooped'. "And where a jock, can cook up a mean beef turkey," Lydia motioned to Theo who just pretended to be oblivious to what's being said. Lydia rolled her eyes. "But High School is a place we'll keep for the rest of our lives. No matter where we are, it'll always be the gate way to our future selves."

The graduates applauded.

"This town is weird, but having friends like these make it all the more fun!" Lydia said staring at the pack. Everyone laughed.

"So I'd like to dedicate this last line to everyone here, students." She began. "Saying goodbyes are tough. There's always tears, heartbreak and sadness. So I think, don't think of this day as a send off to all your friends, think of it as a 'see you later'." Lydia said and the whole crowd applauded. Stiles stood up from his seat, and clapped for Lydia as he began climbing up the stage. She was confused.

"Give it up for Lydia Martin!" He said through the mic.

What the hell was he doing?

"Oh that was sweet. I especially enjoyed the ending. It was really touching which brings me to what I'm about to say." He began.

"It's going to be freaking hard saying goodbye to my friend Scott McCall." He said staring at Lydia. "But saying goodbye to this woman right here is unthinkable."

The crowd 'awwed' and Lydia blushed. Stiles grinned and turned back to the crowd.

"Graduation sucks because you have to make tough decisons after that. Like college for instance," He said. "So I've made my decision."

"I've chosen Architectural studies." Stiles exclaimed and the crowd applauded. "But I've also chosen Lacrosse!" He added and the crowd roared. Lydia clapped for her boyfriend. "The University of California, Berkeley offers me both. That's where I'm going to be attending next fall." Stiles stated.

Lydia's eyes bulged as she realized what he said. Stiles smiled.

"But most of all, I chosen the person that fills my heart with happiness, which is why I picked a school that's estimated to be 32.7…" He took a pause as he turned around to stare at Lydia. "Miles from you…" He grinned as he stared at her, filled with tears in her eyes.

The crowd 'awws' yet again and Lydia's parents as well as Stiles' grinned proudly.

At that moment, he knew where he belonged.

"Miss Lydia Martin, Stanford University, Pre-Law…" He said for her as he pulled her by the hand and twirled her around until she was facing the crowd. He smiled in appreciation and the crowd gave her a round of applause.

After that whole bombshell incident, Stiles and Lydia took their seats.

"That was sweet." Lydia teased. Stiles scoffed.

"I can be romantic when I want to be, baby." Stiles stated.

Lydia grinned. Stiles grinned back, planting a kiss on her cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers as they looked forward, content in where they were.

He called out the names of the graduates so that they could accept their diplomas.

"Scott McCall." The principal called. Melissa screamed and took a picture.

"Lydia Martin." She accepted the diploma. Natalie was crying.

"Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles jumped up and down like a schoolgirl and so was his dad.

"Malia Tate..." He then called out. "Malia Tate?" He questioned when nobody came up. Everyone was wondering where she was.

"I'd like to ask all our High School graduates to stand up!" The principal began. "Move your tassels to the side." He said and the students obliged.

Then he said the words that determined the rest of their lives.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2014 of Beacon Hills High! You've graduated!" He exclaimed and then the students threw their graduation caps in the air, signifying their graduation and they crowd went all crazy.

The students all gave each other hugs and the pack were united in a group hug.

"We've graduated!" Kira screamed and threw her arms around Kira whilst Stiles and Scott embraced.

Lydia laughed then she wrapped her arms around Theo.

"You'll always be the most jerkiest, best prom date ever." Lydia said hugging him.

"Gonna miss you too Lyds," He said.

Scott and Stiles embraced.

"University of Berkley huh?" Scott pointed out.

"Oh yeah. We're scheduled to beat some Lacrosse but next semester." Stiles said. Scott laughed.

"Dream on." Scott grinned, as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry dude. You're the alpha!" Stiles stated. Scott laughed. "I love you man."

"I love you too." They embraced in an embarassing bro hug.

As they pulled away, Scott caught Kira grinning like a freak with her parents congratulating her on her graduation.

He smiled.

"You need to go after her man." Stiles stated. Scott frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You've already let one go, and look at what happened to that." He said, clearly referring to Allison. "Don't screw up with this one."

Scott knew what he meant.

And Stiles was right.

"Scott! Stiles!" Melissia and Sheriff came running to them, with pride in their eyes. Melissa was sobbing as she met up with her son.

Here come the kisses...

"Lydia!" Isaac called her as she was about to make her way to the ladies room.

Lydia spun around and smiled at him.

"Congratulations. Great speech!" He said.

"Oh thanks. I'm glad it's over." She said. He smiled.

"So like anyway, I was wondering if you've heard from Malia by any chance? She hasn't been returning my calls or my texts." He told her with a worried frown creasing between his eyebrows.

She was mentally cooing at the thought of a baby with Isaac's adorable face cloned onto it. A mini Isaac...

She was contemplating whether or not to tell him about Malia's situation so she did the only thing a true friend would do.

"She's heading out of town. If you want to say goodbye to her before she leaves, then I suggest you go now." She informed him.

Isaac frowned.

"But I dont-"

"Go!" She urged him. He nodded and immediately shrugged his gown off and threw it at her and began running through the woods.

"Isaac!" She called back. He turned around and she threw him his keys for his van that was in the pocket of his gown. He smiled back and ran over to his van.

Lydia smiled.

She's officially a love expert!

… …

After all the craziness of the graduation finally ending, Scott and Stiles' favorite band Blink-182 played and the crowd was rocking inside the school hall.

Scott and Stiles decided that that was a good a time to dance together and after a few songs later, they decided to go find their significant others. Kira pulled Scott aside and they began walking out of the hall and to the lacrosse field.

"Where are you taking me?" Scott laughed. Kira smiled.

Scott and Kira sat on one of the Bleachers together, staring at the polluted field, the white chairs all on the ground and plastic cups and plates lying everywhere.

"I still can't believe we graduated. We graduated Kira!" Scott said giddily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kira nodded.

"I know crazy isn't it?" She said. "Um…Scott I need get something off my chest." She said. He pulled away and stared at her.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." He assured her.

Kira took in a deep breath and Scott placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it in comfort. He knew what this talk was about.

"I think I've run out of goodbyes Scott,"

"Come on, don't you even say that?" Scott tried to stop her.

"It's taken me a long time to get a grip on this long distance thing." She said. "So like what, I come over spring break and leave again? And come back her in the summer and leave again?"

"Yeah, that was the plan right?" Scott said.

"I don't think I can do it Scott. I really hope you understand." Kira's voice began cracking. "I mean, it'd be great to spend every minute of every hour with you but…it's going to be a huge strain. And I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense but I can't seem to find the words that I'm looking for."

"Kira, I understand-"

"No you don't!" She argued and stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes with tears in hers. "I love you Scott. I love you more than anything but…I think I should go off on my own right now. I don't think I'll be able to take the fact that I'll be leaving all the people I care about behind, leaving you but…" She sobbed as she stared at the ground.

Scott's frown creased into a sad expression. He felt an odd nostalgic/déjà vu moment in this conversation. He wanted to make it work this time.

He lifted her face so she could face him and he removed the tears from her eyes.

"I know…" He assured to her.

"I don't want to do this but-"

"Shh…you don't have to say it. I know." He assured her and he planted his lips on her forehead as she sobbed on his gown collar. He pulled her into his arms securely and held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Scott shook his head.

There was nothing to be sorry about.

... ...


	8. Mistakes, Love, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is about to head out of the house...out of Beacon Hills for good but was visited by an unexpected and unwanted guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malisaac is so sweet! It was initially going to be Theo because I wanted to follow the current arc on the show but I was like what the heck! I ship these two too! 
> 
> It makes sense because they are basically the same people! I think Jeff would've wanted this too for S4!
> 
> Here's my rendition of Malisaac!

alia walked around her childhood bedroom at the Tate house. She threw a couple of clothes into her bag and then placed the frame of a picture with her younger sister.

She didn't attend the graduation today because of obvious reasons...Isaac.

She was glad she had the talk with Lydia the other day because then she wouldn't have clarity about her decision.

Her adoptive dad wasn't around so it made it easier for her to sneak out and probably leave a note or something.

She caught a familiar scent that rush into the house and frowned. She spun around to see a tall, dark curly haired man looking all dashing in his one piece, sky blue shirt and black tie.

"Malia?" He asked as his eyes couldn't believe his eyes. Seeing the love of his life standing across the room.

"What do you want?" She snarled as she threw more clothes into her suitcase.

"I want you to explain to me why the hell you haven't return my calls or my texts for the past week! And how I hear you're suddenly leaving Beacon Hills?!" He questioned. She groaned.

Lydia...

"You don't know how worried sick I've been." He stated as he stared at her body, looking for any signs of danger and he luckily found nothing.

She didn't answer.

"Where have you been?" He asked, now in a calm tone.

"I've been around." She simply said.

Isaac took a step forward and she glared at him.

"Don't." She growled. He widened his eyes, taking a step back.

"What's wrong Malia?" He asked, in complete concern. She seethed.

"Nothing."

"No. Don't tell me there's nothing wrong with you because I know and you know that's not true." He began. She just gave him a quick glance. "Baby..."

"Don't call me that!" She broke down and stared back at him. "Just please...don't call me that."

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong so I can help." He begged.

"There's nothing you can do. You've done enough!" She shouted. "Don't you understand I just want to be alone. I was meant to be alone! I never wanted this! I never wanted to be a human again."

"Malia, you don't mean that." Isaac said sadly.

"Oh so you think I wanted this? Wanted to always relish in the fact that I killed my mother and sister? Oh that is rich!" She laughed not amused. "I was perfectly fine with my emotions turned off as a coyote. Now I'm stuck like this...forever!" She shouted.

"And the one person who could help me is my estranged mother, so basically the only real family I have left is Peter." She stated.

He didn't know what to say.

"So yeah, you can't exactly help me." She said, continuing with her packing.

"Malia stop." He told her as he held her hands together from continuing. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He followed.

"Malia, who turned you back into a human, and despite trying to save you, tried to help you turn back to a coyote to fulfill your wishes?" He asked.

"Scott." She replied.

"And who was the one person helping you interact with the human lifestyle?"

"Stiles." She stated.

"Who helped you with Math?" Isaac laughed.

"Lydia."

"And the person who brought positivity in your life?"

"Kira." She replied.

"These are all people who care about you very much Malia. They are your true family. So don't think for one second, you won't be leaving behind people because you are."

"You see that's the thing Isaac!" She got up. "I'm too attached to you guys, and I don't want to be okay!"

Isaac frowned.

Something was terribly wrong. There was something else she was hiding.

"I'm not like you guys. I can't just openly let anyone into my life only to chase them away!" She said and turned around from his gaze.

"Mali." Isaac whispered and Malia shivered. "Tell me." He urged.

He could feel her pain...but it wasn't emotional pain, it was physical.

"I'm sick." She whispered.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"I'm sick okay!" She glared back at him. He frowned.

"From what?"

Her heartbeat began pounding, faster than a average human or werewolf. Her blood was pumping.

She stared at the ground nervously.

"Uh..." She paused as she wondered how she could break it to him gently but the words didn't fill her tongue. 

She groaned and broke it down the old fashion way.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Isaac frowned.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant!" She stated.

His eyes bulged.

She's-she's pregggnant?

"Oh." He mumured to himself. Malia groaned and sat on the bed, with her face buried in her hands.

Malia was pregnant...

With his baby?

"Shit." He muttered to himself and sighed. "Oh god!" He groaned. "Should we get married?"

Malia glared at him.

"Wow! Great! 'Shit! Should we get married' that's your reply after you knocked me up." Malia growled as she got up.

"You think I wanted this! This is all just shit!" Isaac retorted and Malia glared at him. He widened his eyes.

"No! I mean." He stopped her. "That came out wrong, ugh..." He sighed.

It's funny how two simple words can fuck a person up so much. 'I'm Pregnant'

"I'm just...I'm trying to process all of this. I'm going to be a dad and I don't know a clue about how it works because I never really had one." He stated.

Malia soon died down when she saw his worried face.

"Look, I just needed to tell you. You don't have to be in this." She said.

He glared at her as if she were crazy.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted. "I'm not letting you go through this okay! My father wasn't the ideal father, he was horrible but that doesn't mean I'm going to be that way to him." Isaac stated as he got up and overruling the fiesty coyote.

She didn't reply.

"I'm not going to be a father to that baby." He said. Malia frowned. "I'm going to be his dad..."

Malia couldn't help but slightly smirk at him.

"So it's a boy you say?" She questioned.

"Well of course it is. Who doesn't want a boy?" He questioned.

"I don't want to deal with another Isaac." She teased. He just grinned and smirked down at her. She smiled back and this time a genuinely happy smile.

She had her mate...

"So-"

Malia placed a finger on his mouth and shushed him.

"Listen." He told him.

He obliged and then a slow but steady thudding ringed in his ears. It was beautiful.

"What is that?" He questioned in surprise.

Malia smiled and stared down at her stomach.

Isaac paid close attention to the thudding sound, -like someone was knocking on a door- and realized it wasn't a knock on the door. It was the fetus.

It was his baby...

Isaac widened his eyes.

"Is that even possible!" He questioned. Malia laughed and nodded. "Get out!" He chuckled as he bent down to her stomach and placed his ear against it to tune in to the beautiful sound.

He grinned like a fool and tears began streaming out of his eyes.

"Hey there little guy..." He muttered against her belly.

"Isaac don't be an idiot." Malia laughed and pulled him up.

Isaac stared down at Malia.

She brought his face down in a strong passionate kiss and he replied back by swiftly picking her up from the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed the bags to the side and placed Malia gently on the bed.

They began tearing every cloth of their bodies off of each other and they spent the day and night in complete bliss.

They woke up the next morning together.

"I'm heading out of Beacon Hills for a while. Probably look for my mother." She told him as she was rested on his bare chest.

"Okay." He said.

"I want you to come with me." Malia said.

"Mali-"

"I know it's short noticed and you probably want to go to college with the rest but. I need you to come with me. I can't do it alone." She practically pleaded.

"I'd like to go with you." He replied. "We'll find your mom, I promise."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

They got ready and packed up, before saying goodbye to Malia's home and running of into the sunset...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter will be up soon...
> 
> Kudos and comment if you liked this chapter and Malisaac!


End file.
